


time of our lives

by coffeegoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty graduating, Bitty has a lot of love for Samwell and his friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, background nurseydex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegoose/pseuds/coffeegoose
Summary: the three days from winning the championship and graduation are very emotional for Eric.these are the three days leading up to the end of Eric's time at Samwell.day one: championshipday two: preperationday three: finale
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> the three days between such big events would take anybody on an emotional roller coaster so I thought "why not write it?". I love eric bittle with my whole being so I put everything I have into making this fic something meaningful. even if just to me, I want to feel what bitty feels as closely as I can. 
> 
> there is some script used directly from year four chapter 23 and 24 so credit goes to ngozi for that!  
> title credit goes to @poindextears !
> 
> alas, enjoy!
> 
> update: i posted this fic at 2:30 on april 10, 2020. i wrote this before we /officially/ knew jack would propose (i mean we all knew it but like *pikachu reaction meme*) and here we are. on april 10, 2020 check please updated chapter 4.25 at 5pm and jack proposed,,,,, in very similar fashion to how it’s written in this story here. oops. funny coincidence i guess!

_ Day One _

  
  


Waking up, it took Bitty a few seconds to realize where he was, and an additional few to understand why he was there. He was in a hotel, in Chicago, on the day of the NCAA National Championship game.

Blinking a few times, he slipped his feet down onto the floor. The rough carpet scratched at his toes as the warmth of the bed left his body. The silence of the room was almost deafening; the only thing Bitty could hear was Chowder’s breath from the bed to his right.

Anxiety buzzed underneath his skin and the hairs stood up straight, as if reaching out for a little bit of peace. Before he would let the anxiety bubble, he picked up his morning routine. As the shower heated up, he brushed his teeth, singing the ABC’s three times before spitting out the excess foam. Once he was in the shower, he pumped the shitty hotel shampoo into his hands, rubbing three times, before spreading it through his hair; the body eloped him before being attacked by the running water. Bitty made sure to feel every single thing, smell all of the aspects he could, and see the little details within the room.

Jack helped him with this technique a couple years ago when he noticed the breakdowns after a bad check. Keep track of everything around you, and really focus on your senses, and you’ll be lulled back to reality. While checking isn’t as difficult to deal with now, it’s become a strategy he uses whenever his nerves get ahead of themselves. 

And well, today he has a lot of nerves. It’s the Championships for god’s sake. That’s a lot of pressure for any team to be in. But Bitty and his team? They have something to prove. Not just for them, but for an entire country full of athletes like Eric.

When he left the bathroom in a clean pair of Samwell sweats, Chowder was sitting on his bed, clearly doing a few of his own calming strategies. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb. Chowder reached up, placing his own hand over Bitty’s. 

“Whatever happens today, you aren’t to blame, Chris.”

“There’s not going to be anyone to blame, Bitty. Because we’re gonna kick their asses and prove just how strong we are.” he breathed out, steady and smooth. The look in his eyes was more confident than Bitty had ever seen him. For Chowder to be so secure in his words and look at Bitty so steadily, He knew that today was going to be okay.

Eric would lead his team to victory and he had the strength to do so because of them.

Arriving at the stadium was an experience Bitty never thought he would experience. Yeah, he had been there his freshman year, when he was still afraid of a check and the world of hurt that laid beyond it, but this time he’s standing in front of the rink knowing what needs to be done.

To be frank, Bitty doesn’t remember much of the few hours leading up to puck drop. Logically, he went through his pre game routine, gave an attempted speech of encouragement, and participated in some hacky-sack. It just isn’t in his mental energy to retain the information he won’t be needing on the ice. Next thing Bitty knows, he’s on the center circle, staring down the opposing captain.

The first period is smooth. Obviously there’s a challenge; that team worked hard to be there too. Bitty thinks everyone just knows what’s at stake. And not just for him, but for the future of sports and the future of Samwell Hockey. Every single pass connects, Dex and Nursey don’t miss a beat, making sure the puck finds where Bitty is speeding around the ice. 

They get three goals.

Second period, Brown starts pushing a little. Checks are starting to get nasty, and it’s taking everything the defense has within them to keep Brown off their tails. Chowder is working hard within the net, making sure every seam is covered, but despite the team's effort, Brown manages to slip in two goals. There isn’t much time left within the second period so Bitty thinks the third is where it’s going to come down to.

Third period starts with a goal from Brown right off the bat. The face off had gone to them and fifteen seconds later Brown sunk it in glove side of Chowder. Bitty had given another speech within the locker room but honestly, he could see every single teammate working harder than god. It’s in them. That shot was lucky, and Brown was about to pay.

Within the first half of the period, Samwell is able to gain a large lead, gaining another two goals and ultimately leaving Brown in the dirt. Deep within his gut, Bitty knew a check was coming. He had the puck and Cole had been tagging him for most of the game. All he could do was brace for it. 

The impact was awful. Just like freshman year all over. The thing is, Bitty knows what to do this time. Bracing his fall, he was able to get up off the ice. It was a dirty check, shoulder to the face, but there was no whistle from the refs. Next thing he knows, the ice beneath him is a blur, and the speed he’s gaining around the rink is causing wind to whip past his ears without. Cole is right there, not even a puck in his possession, and Eric launches himself into the air, making sure it’s the hardest check he can deliver.

The next time Bitty opens his eyes, he’s in the locker room. An athletic trainer is hovering around the table he’s laying on, discarding bloody gauze and towels. There’s a dull ache within his head that makes it feel as though he’s slightly hung over. Oh. there’s also a funny feeling in his mouth. Oh. it’s because he’s missing a tooth.  _ Jack will get a kick outta this  _ he thinks. As if the fates couldn’t shock him more, Jack is standing there next to his mom and coach. 

“Did we score?” he suddenly asks, unconcerned with his tooth. That’s for future Bitty.

The fondness mixed with worry was answer enough for Bitty. He raced out of the locker room despite the athletic trainers wishes.

The score read 6-3 Samwell. 

Confetti had just begun to fall within the stadium, turning the white ice red with Samwell pride. Bitty rushed over to Chowder, wrapping him in a hug that would give Shitty a run for his money. 

“Holy shit Bitty! We fucking did it!!” Chowder yelled over the crowd. 

After lining up to shake hands, everyone took turns to give Chowder the best headpats he’ll ever receive. Being captain, Bitty was the last one to go. When it was finally his turn, Chowder looked him in the eyes again, that same serious look from earlier this morning, and simply nodded his head. 

“We kicked their asses, Chris.” Bitty said.

The flight back to Samwell was the shortest flight Bitty thinks he’s ever been on. Everyone, despite being keyed up from the largest win of their lives, slept soundly. Bitty is one of the only people who stayed awake for most of the flight. Nursey was awake as well, brushing his hands through Dex’s hair. 

It makes Bitty beyond proud to have been able to provide a home for these boys over the past three years he’s known them. Seeing Dex grow up to become the well-rounded person and hockey player he is today, and be comfortable with people around him, makes Bitty know how much the pain to get where is today is worth. Nursey too, has developed into a much more patient man then what Bitty first remembers, and treats those around him with so much care and respect.  _ I’m glad they figured their shit out _ he thinks. “You’re right. We did figure out shit out.” Nursey whispers back. Huh, maybe Bitty didn’t think it afterall.

Arriving back at the Haus, Bitty is able to release the breath he’s been holding in all day. It hasn’t fully hit him. Yeah, he’s been saying the made it all day. But being chapions? Being leaders? It’s reality. The pressure to provide guidance will always be there, but to have the first hurdle out of the way after all these years is a weight Bitty didn’t realize he’d been carrying this whole time.

“You did great today, Bits.” Jack said. He had taken another plane home, one with other Samwell friends and family members. It had arrived slighly earlier than the teams so Jack had headed straight over.

“Thank you, sweatpea. I love you, but I really need sleep. Long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. let’s go to bed.”

Bitty doubts he has ever slept so soundly in his entire life. Jack’s breaths were slow and calming; relaxing in millions of ways. The warmth of Jack was comforting, and before he knew it, Bitty was sound asleep.

  
  


_ Day Two _

  
  


A long day called for a hearty breakfast. Before seven in the morning, despite hating being awake early, Bitty began making breakfast for the boys. This also included Ransom, Holster, Shitty, and Lardo, who would be arriving in about an hour. Just when everyone in the Haus would begin to stir.

Naturally, the first one to join Bitty in the kitchen is Dex. He starts a pot of coffee before taking out the bacon and eggs from the fridge. Dex then starts working in companionable silence with Bitty, mixing ingredients for the perfect pancakes.

The smell of coffee alone was enough to make Bitty melt. There is something about a brewing pot of coffee, pancakes and bacon on the stove, and his perfect sous chef next to him, that makes one of his last days on campus feel like another average day. Dex is such a sweet soul for knowing this is exactly what he needs. He’s an amazing guy in general, and cares for the team--though in a very round about way--more than anybody. Bitty can’t wait to see his reaction to being voted captain.

The timing between their work is damn perfect. Bitty grabs plates from the cupboard and Dex faithfully places the first two pancakes, an egg, and two strips of bacon on a plate and slides it to Chowder just as he sits down. After three years, he and Dex know exactly how long each Haus member will take to be downstairs after waking up to the smell of cooking. Without any surprise, Nursey plops down next to Chowder three minutes later, after grabbing a mug of coffee. Bitty takes the next turn loading up the plate. This time with three pancakes, two eggs, and no bacon, and hands it over to Nursey.

As the rest of the Haus begins to wake, each member is given their individual plates of food while they make their coffee. The nods of approval are more than enough for Bitty to realize he is in the good to serve Dex, then himself.

Bitty takes his seat next to Jack who’s across from Shitty and Lardo.

“Brah. the Love of My Life. The apple to my pie. I have missed your breakfasts more than I miss my flow.” Shitty said.

“Well, I’ll have you know I’m taken and you should get to know a guy before flirting so veriousously. But you’re welcome. Also, thank Dex. He basically made all the pancakes.”

“Dex, thank you. Marry me?”

Without missing a beat, Nursey claimed that Dex is taken, as if he wasn’t even thinking, before pausing mid bite. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows dissapeared into his hairline.

The room was dead silent, all eyes on Nursey. Before anyone else in the room could speak up Dex went first. “Nursey, it’s fine,” he smiled “It’s them. This whole room, minus Chow, is dating someone in this room.”

“Surprise, I guess?!” Nursey said sheepisly. 

The dining room therefore went into a fit of shouting. Asking when they knew, how it went down, and how long they’ve been dating (yes, Bitty had his name in the betting pool). In the end, they announced they’ve been together since early summer, meaning Lardo won the timing bet. Dex knew since end of midterms sophomore year and Nursey not long after, meaning Jack won that bet. Thirdly, it went down when Nursey was in Maine and Grandma Poindexter asked if they were dating. After several minutes of furious blushing, they had gone upstairs where Feelings Happened. Holster got the money on that. Call it weird for placing bets on your friends romantic lives, but everyone in this room has been betted on, and/ore bet on someone. Call it a Samwell Thing.

Shitty and Lardo offer to clean up breakfast saying that the current students need to go get ready for the team Lunch at the golf house. 

The suit Bitty has layed out is simple. It’s an ash gray thats solid. The undershirt is black with black shoes to go with. To finish the look off, a royal blue bowtie. He slips the bowtie around his neck, allowing Jack to tie it. When he’s done, Jack places a kiss on his forhead. Bitty’s phone is playing some music, but within Jack in his arms, swaying slightly to the rhythm, all he can hear is Jack’s heartbeat. They don’t even need to say anything because this support is enough. It’s hard to remember sometimes that Jack was in these shoes not too long ago, putting on his own tie and sitting at lunch with the whole team for the last time. It’s comforting to know it works out, and the world out there isn’t too bad when you’ve got people encouraging you.

“I love you, Bits.”

“I love you too, Jack”

Lunch went by quickly, and just as Bitty thought, Dex looked genuienly shocked to be voted captain. Chowder looked more proud than he’s ever seen and Nursey had legit love eyes. Despite dating for almost a year, Dex still questioned why Nursey voted for him.

“I love this stupid team.”

“You’re the most brainwashed of us all, Dex, of course I voted for you.”

Bitty knows Nursey and Chowder will get the A’s. They’re a good team and best friends so it’s only natural that they’ll be there to hold the aspects that Dex finds too heavy. Media has always been hard for Dex but Bitty is confident that Chowder and Nursey will charm the cameras.

All the boys filed out of the golf hall to get back to the Haus in order to prepare for the Kegster. Before the party would hit off though, Bitty, Ollie, and Wicks would head to Faber to kiss the ice.

It’s bittersweet. Like a Disney movie that has a fantastic journey, you cry not because it’s sad but because the journey that’s brought you joy is ending. This ice has been his journey. When Bitty first joined the team, someone brushing by him made him crumple to the floor, or how he felt like he didn’t hold his own within the group. But he’s here kissing the ice as the first openly gay captain of a D1 Championship winning team. There are no words to express how much Samwell has changed his life; how Faber is always going to be home.

A tear hits the ice, and without missing a breath, his lips are to follow. It’s cold enough to sting his lips but the warmth he feels towards his team and his rink are enough to keep him going. He sits there taking in the final view outside the windows.

_ How can one place-- _

_ Come to mean so much? _

When the moon is finally shining directly onto the ice, the teams heads out. There’s one final kegster to host.

  
  


_ Day Three _

  
  


Graduation day. Four years, and today is the day it ends.

Bitty tossed and turned all night. He’s slept with Jack in this bed before so it’s not because he can’t get comfortable. His mind was racing with the millions of worries he has and the speech he’s presenting tomorrow. What if he messes up?

“Bud, It’s going to be okay. Yes, it’s scary but you’re strong. You’ve got me and the boys to pick you up if you fall. And your speech is perfect.”

“I know baby. And thank you for saying that; you read my mind perfectly.”

The few minutes backstage that morning felt like a lifetime. Memories flashed before him, replaying every good moment from the past four years. His first goal, the frogs, dibs, a hat trick, a perfect pie, a kiss. As he stands infront of the entire 2017 class, he takes a deep breath, observing the faces of his classmates. He notices a few “Yo, marry me Eric Bittle signs” from both non SMH members and the team. A pride flag or two could also been seen from the stage.

Despite the earlier nerves about presenting, he can feel the steadiness of his words in his throat. His mind is on autopilate, reciting the words he’s felt in his heart for so long. The feelings that have resonnated deep in Bitty’s being. 

“May the rivers of friendship never run dry, and may we always drink deeply from knowledge’s well!”

The quad erupted into cheering as Bitty switched places with Samwell’s president at the stand. The actual graduation began and Bitty raised his cap to the sky. Of course there were pictures to take. It lasted for over an hour. First Bitty took pictures with teammates, Ollie and Wicks specifically, and then the frogs, tadpoles, and waffles. Bitty’s mom and dad hugged him deeply and smiled wide as Alicia snapped several photos. Next, his mom took many of Bitty with Bob and Alicia, with Jack, and with all three of them. Thankfully, Nursey was able to get a picture with both the Bittle and Zimmerman families. 

Every single photo, Bitty held a genuine smile. How could he not? He’s loved this team for four years, and will happily manage to do so until the day he dies.

While hockey can wear you out faster than you can say “puck”, graduation is emotionally draining and will make you hungrier than a dog. So the Bittle-Zimmerman crew packed into a car and drove to Annie’s, crowded as it may be. If Bitty is going to eat campus owned food one last time, it sure as hell will be Annie’s. 

This is probably number one on Bitty’s Best Annie’s Trip List. the food tastes better than it ever has.

“We are going to the store to pick up some final groceries for the next couple days on campus for you boys. I know you’ll be bakin’ up a storm of a goodbye for those frogs.” Mama laughed. 

Alicia and Bob joined them, saying there will be some fresh fruits and veggies back in providence for their arrival. Alicia and Suzanne take turns kissing Bitty on the cheek before heading out.

Jack laces his fingers through Bitty’s as the take the long way back to the Haus. Samwell truly is the most beautiful place during late spring. When the trees have bright green leafs, and the pond is clear. The sun captures Jacks blue eyes beautifully, it’s almost a shame he can’t look at them the whole time or else he would trip and fall. Additionally, they’re back to the house.

It comes in like a wave then, the gut wrenching tears. Bitty can’t see out of his eyes, and he falls to his knees, right on top of the door mat reading “Home sweet Haus”. Jack wraps him in his arms, as Bitty lets his tears soak the porch.

The porch which Dex rebuilt with his own to hands. A place he has shared memories, pies, and drunken rambles with his friends. The porch which leads into the house that Bitty has put every single breath of love he has into. The house where he baked away the pain and welcomed in his love for Jack and his friends. In his head, Bitty knows that the Haus will always be home, and he will be visiting the frogs, but it doesn’t make the sorrow any less strong. 

Just because he’s leaving doesn’t mean it’s ending. It’s just another stepping stone towards life. 

“Come on, Bud, grab your skates. Let’s go to Faber for a bit.” Jack suggests.

“Okay.” he wipes off the tears and rushes up the stairs to grab his skates.

Faber in the left afternoon is Bitty’s favorite; Jack knows him so well. They lace up in companionable silence before stepping onto the very ice that the two of them had spent so much time together on. Dear god, Bitty won’t be missing 4am checking practices and early-ass conditioning. The ice rumbles below them, the sound of each glide echoeing through the stadium. They don’t skate fast enough to be out of breath, but they’ve got a steady pace going as the make circles around the rink. 

The sun has begun to set, and it’s just the two of them there standing over center ice, wrapped in one another. Bitty rubs his thumb across Jack’s hand.

“Hey Bits?”

“Yeah?” 

Jack pauses, clearly thinking throug something. Bitty is facing him now, grasping his hands around Jacks. Jack smiles fondly before continuing on.

“You are stronger than anyone else I’ve ever met. What you’ve accomplished this year was huge. But what truly inspires me is how you have persevered through self doubt and personal challenges. Who you’ve grown to be is truly amazing. I haven’t see anyone else grow the way you have. For that, I look to you when I feel hopeless. You’re my guiding light. I love you more than anything else, even hockey,” Bitty laughs, tears swelling in his eyes. Jack too, has tears “I want to be that light for you too. I want to be with you for all the good and bad,”

And then Jack does what Bitty never thought would happen. 

He gets down on one knee, and says six simple words: “Eric Bittle, will you marry me?”

He can’t even speak. There are so many emotions swirling through his head that he can’t even say “yes”, so he nods his head, tears streaming down his face, and kisses Jack deeply. When he’s calmed down some, he officially says yes. Jack was truly crying too, and together they left a small puddle of tears on Fabers center ice. 

As they head back home, hands clasped together, all Eric can say to Jack is “Thank you for being here for the best time of our lives.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> (bitty, ily)


End file.
